Le long chemin de Susan
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Un OS sur Susan et son départ de Narnia après "Le prince Caspian".


**Ma première fanfiction Narnia. J'adore le couple Susan/Caspian et Susan est mon personnage préféré, d'où cet OS.**

Susan ne mangeait presque plus rien et la seule nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait, elle la vomissait aussitôt après.

Susan passait ses journées à faire ses devoirs en avance et avait toujours besoin de s'occuper l' il se faisait tard, Lucy lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait et elle répondait ses devoirs. Lucy ne disait rien mais elle voyait bien que sa soeur fixait le mur d'un air absent, vide de toute émotion.

Susan maigrissait et pâlissait à une vitesse effrayante mais les Pevensie -pour protéger Narnia et leur soeur - continuaient de prétendre qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il se passait.

Susan se taisait. Elle ne parlait plus et son silence faisait peur.

Le midi, Susan s'asseyait dans l'herbe, ne disait rien et priait silencieusement pour que les arbres se mettent à bouger.  
Susan avait choisi tir à l'arc en sport et elle ratait toutes ses flèches.

Susan comptait les secondes et faisait la conversion narnienne. Ainsi, elle fêtait mentalement _son_ anniversaire. Elle comptait _son _âge, même si ça faisait mal.

Car elle avait mal. Elle s'efforçait de ne rien sentir mais c'était pire encore. Elle voulait protéger sa famille mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder Lucy et Edmund dans les yeux sans penser à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'eux pouvait retrouver. Ils _le_ reverraient peut-être. Sans doute marié et père de famille.

Susan tentait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que Narnia n'avait jamais existé mais elle ne pouvait pas passer devant une armoire sans pleurer.

La nuit, elle voyait _son _visage et se réveillait en pleurs. Le jour, _son _souvenir la suivait partout.

Susan voyait le regard de ses frères et soeurs et elle se rendait compte qu'ils avaient peur et qu'elle était une soeur indigne.

Susan devenait folle. Quand elle croisait un brun, elle espérait que ce soit _lui _et quand elle entendait le mot "Casse-pieds" il se transformait dans son esprit en "_Caspian_".

Susan exécrait les chiffres romains et un jour, Peter avait du venir la chercher en classe car elle s'était effondré en larme quand son professeur avait écrit X sur le tableau en leur expliquant que cela voulait dire 10.

Susan avait des cernes noirs qui se voyait encore plus sur la pâleur de sa peau.

Susan était tombé malade de désespoir. Elle ne quittait plus le lit.

Susan avait peur d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle était fatiguée de vivre et Lucy s'en était rendu compte. Elle tentait de l'aider mais ne savait que faire. Elle et Edmund se sentaient coupables mais Peter leur assurait que non. Et ils devaient vivre avec leur soeur qui refusait de sortir.

Susan gâchait sa propre vie mais elle avait ordonné à ses frères et sœur de continuer à vivre la leur. Mais Edmund, Lucy et Peter avaient peur pour Susan. Elle ne devait pas vivre dans ses souvenirs. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle faisait et elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire de ce cercle vicieux.

Un jour, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, elle entendit sa sœur crier :

-Aslan !

Et quand Peter demanda à Susan où étaient leurs cadets, elle répondit

-A Narnia

Peter baissa la tête et quand Lucy et Edmund revinrent, une heure après, Susan dormait d'un sommeil agité, se tenant le ventre à deux mains, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

-On _l_'a vu, murmura Lucy

Susan se réveilla aussitôt et les regarda. Le regard vide de ces derniers jours se transforma en une douleur pure et qui transperça les troisPevensie. Quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur de Susan et jamais personne ne réussirait à réparer les dégats causés.

Un jour, le collège prévint Mrs Pevensie de l'état de Susan. Elle vint la voir et regarda Peter

-Tu m'avais promis de prendre soi d'eux ! S'écria-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, Maman, souffla Susan

-Celle de qui alors ?

-De personne.

-Aslan est désolé. Je lui ai parlé et il s'en veut un peu, intervint Lucy

-Je ne lui en veux pas.

-J'ai aussi parlé de ton état avec Caspian. Il donnerait tout pour te revoir.

Susan tenta de résister puis elle fondit en larmes. Des pleurs saccadés et déchirants.Mrs Pevensie congédia Lucy, Edmund et Peter.

-Maman...gémit Susan

-Susie... Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors Susan raconta tout. L'armoire, leur premier voyage à Narnia, la magie du lieu et le sentiment de paix et de bonheur et de paix intense qu'elle avait ressenti là-bas. Puis elle parla de la Sorcière Blanche, de la bataille, d'Aslan et du couronnement des Pevensie. De Susan la Douce. Elle reprit son souffle et continua. Elle parla de leur deuxième voyage, de la trompe, de Ripitchip, de la deuxième bataille. De Caspian. Du fait qu'elle était trop âgée pour retourner à Narnia.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'exclama :

-Crois moi ! C'est vrai ! Demande à Peter, Ed et Lucy, demande à Aslan, va à Narnia, tu verras ! Je ne suis pas folle !

-Je te crois, déclara paisiblement Mrs Pevensie. Parle-moi de Caspian.

-Il est grand, brun, avec les cheveux mi-long. Il m'appelle « Votre Majesté » et me vouvoie. Il est magnifique et quand il me regarde, ses yeux brillent. Il se bat avec grâce et parle avec diplomatie

-Je me fiche de ça ! Parle-moi de ce que tu ressens pour lui.

-Je l'aime Maman. Quand je le vois, mon cœur s'emballe et je pense à lui tout le temps, je l'imagine et ça fait mal. Il me suit toute la journée. Il me sourit et ça me fait tant souffrir.

-Est-ce que les autres le savent ?

-Ils m'ont vu l'embrasser, répondit Susan

Elle inspira longuement.

-Je n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que lui, Maman, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-Il était mon âme sœur. _Mon _roi.

-J'ai failli perdre ton père et d'après ton récit, j'ai failli perdre tous mes enfants. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends.

-Je n'en avais jamais parlé comme ça à quelqu'un. Ni de Narnia, ni de lui.

-Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien ?

-Oui. Un peu. Mais je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

-Lui non plus, ajouta Lucy, qui était revenue dans la pièce avec Edmund et Peter. Il aurait voulu que tu sois sa reine.

-Mais je ne le serais jamais. C'est comme ça.

Ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras et Mrs Pevensie repartit.

Susan recommença à manger. Elle reprit des forces et des couleurs. Elle se chamaillait avec les trois autres comme une adolescente normale. Elle riait et chantait. Elle excellait au tir à l'arc – mais elle insistait pour prendre son arc et ses flèches. Elle faisait des rêves colorés et apaisants.

Susan était redevenue elle-même, sans pourtant oublier Caspian, mais voyant le passé comme une époque révolue et en envisageant l'avenir plus sereinement.

Tout était bien.


End file.
